


Rest and Relaxation!

by SoullessUnicorns12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessUnicorns12/pseuds/SoullessUnicorns12
Summary: What happens when America feels they have be working to hard and decide to show the nations some youtubers? This was originally on Fanfiction.net but I am going to be transferring all of the chapters over to here haha.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story that I decided to put up! I don't own any of the hetalia characters nor do I own the YouTube channels that will be mentioned .Thank you!**

_America smiled to himself as he straitened his tie, and thought to himself about how he would finally be early to a meeting. He had something that he wanted to show the other nations. Hoping that the traffic wouldn't be so bad , he finally left his house and locking the door made his way to his car. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he clicked the button making an alarm chime signalling that he unlocked his car. Getting inside he started the car and buckled himself up, starting up the car and backing up. Thankfully the traffic wasn't that bad he parked in the parking lot of the hotel he would be staying at. Making his way to the meeting place he threw the door open and strode his way into the room. The room this time had a soft velvet carpet along with a large circular brown oak table. At the front of room there was a large chalkboard fresh with some brand new chalk and an eraser. Slipping his laptop out of its bag he set it up on the podium, plugging in all the right cords to make it show on the whiteboard. Clicking the on button he waited for it load, finally after 5 long minutes of waiting it finally booted up and he signed into YouTube . He checked his watch and found that the meeting would start in less than 2 minutes. Nations slowly began to trickle into the room. America cleared his throat and gestured up to the large white board that showed the website known as YouTube ._

_" I want to show you a series of clips concerning a couple of my favorite people also known as YouTube, their names are Jacksepticeye, seananners, Zeroyalviking and pewdiepie."_

_Grumbling sounds could be heard coming from the crowd of nations_

_"Why the bloody hell should we watch what you have to show us! Your just a bloody American! What you have to show us is probably stupid!"_

_America laughed and pounded on his chest declaring " I'm the hero! And what ever I have to show you will be as awesome as me! So naturally it has to be shown! Now stop complaining"_

_He typed in one of the names that he mentioned earlier_ _**Seananners . He** _ _then clicked on a video labeled_ _**Drug dealers : grand theft auto 5 online** _

_**A slow beat song came onto the screen as a male had a look of confusion on his face.** _

_**" Alright guys .. Time to get some drugs... Love some drugs" a voice came over the screen.** _

_**The male called Adam laughed lightly before saying** _

_**" Dude can I just say total hard on right now" before falling into peals of laughter. The same voice as before giggling as well. " Keep playing that music as well, I'm inspired!"** _

_**A faster more upbeat song came on as Adam made his character wiggle his white gloves fingers at a character next to him, in the same outfit he was** _

_**" When your looking for drugs and their not in your butt! Yeah.. Oh yeah..Where they going to be but seriously there's drugs in your butt!"** _

_A good amount of countries started laughing, some because it was actually funny but most of them because of the absurd way the two men where talking._

**_He soon fell into laughter not being able to help himself, he made his character point at chilled's before chilled's voice started up really deeply saying " Drugs in your butt..." Forcing the other man to laugh harder , his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He soon made his character again point at the other and move his arm up and down " Drugs in your butt!"_ **

**_A scene where he was standing in front of a blue car with a bullet puncture I'm the windshield._ **

_" What the hell do they think they are doing to that poor persons car!" Several voices chimed in before america was forced to put his hand up to calm them down. " as I said before it is just a game so you don't have to get to into it" he said before pushing play on the video once more._

**" Step one , ask kindly for someone's car..." He said as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it right at the driver before laughing as the driver got scared And immediately ran over him. He soon got up and made his way to the passengers seat as he said "Step 2: remove the carcass.**

_AMerica grinned as Seananners was shown throwing out the body of the driver. England leaned over and whispered to him. " Bloody hell, how can you watch this?!"_

_"Easily seeing as it's not real and is only a game" he said scowling before turning his attention back to the video._

_**He climbed into the car before grinning and saying "step 3 Now allow all your friends to participate!" Before at least two more people joined him in the car.** _

_**He was shown driving before coming to a stop at two white men standing at a lamp post.** _

_**" Hello** _ _gentlemen,_ _**do you have any drugs? " he asked** _

_Several countries scowled and Switzerland even went as far as to cover Lichtenstein's ears._

_Now that is all I will writing as I am writing this one a tablet and it is lagging really bad ! So if you want more please review :P thank you~_


	2. Rest and Relaxation: Jacksepticeye.

**Hey o! Sigh, so I was looking over this whole entire thing and I am going to redo this entire chapter..I just...I don't like it. So, This chapter was really bad to me, there was so many grammar mistakes and misspellings in this that when i was reviewing it, I literally cringed while I was reading it haha ( Also I might start out with animations and get into the real stuff in later chapters. I am also taking requests , so if anyone wants a video done then just write in the reviews or PM me and I will get it done as soon as i can :3  
**

America sighed as he put his laptop on the large conference table in the middle. This was the second meeting of the month and he was already exhausted. Scrolling through the video suggestions that had popped up when the previous video had ended. He came across a video that look really interesting.

 **"** Hey, I have a new video that I wanted to show you guys" he said grinning at them and pointed towards the computer. England grumbled and set his tea cup on the saucer on the table and said

 **"** We have a bunch of other productive things that we could be doing! Not just watching videos and lazying about!"

America scrunched up his nose and turned towards the other two in the room.

" Come on, why don't we just watch one video! You guys have to be sick of doing these meetings. Once in a while, why don't we watch one video each meeting."

 **"** W- well I guess, I mean we have been working k- kinda hard.." Canada whispered as he buried his nose in his bears fur, resting on his lap. France chuckled and wrapped an arm around Canada's waist and pulling him so he was pressed up against him.

 **"** It's okay Matthew, your right we have been working extra hard and we could use a break once in a while" France grinned at America and nodded signalling that he should start up the America clicked on the intended video, it was labeled Jacksepticeye Animated A Good Husband

**" TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES!"**

**A brown haired drawn man came onto the screen, with an Irish accent.**

" **MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME TO A GAME CALLED A GOOD HUSBAND!'**

"Well... this fellow can certainly shout" grumbled England as his ears were hurting just from the couple seconds that the video was playing.

" Oh lighten up England" laughed France as he had Canada's bear so he couldn't hide anymore. Meanwhile Canada was grumbling and trying to ( unsuccessfully) get it back.\

" Hes probably trying to be loud because loud is funny" added America as he decided that now was the time to start the video up again.

**" I will be the best damn husband that I will ever be! This woman won't know what hit her! It's just going to be a big wave of awesome!**

Everyone laughed ( even England chuckled, though he tried to hide it) This man had a attitude that was contagious and he was too adorable for words.

"He has his heart in the right place" smiled England

**" Kay, press start to begin" Jack said as he pressed the big gray and white start button that was suspended in air.**

**"Lets go!" he cheered, raising both arms in the air.**

**" This is me, Mr stick man... I may not look like much, I may look like the most feeble looking man that ever was" he said as a little mini Jack popped up with his arm to the side trying to flex.  
**

France grinned as he heard that, he wasn't that bad looking, course he didn't know what he looked like in real life but America was sure to show him some videos of him, not just animations.

**"But I swear, I am going to be a terrific husband, w- watch fucking mowing the lawn**

**WHAT... I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW MUCH BEING OF A GOOD HUSBAND I AM!"**

Laughter filled the room at that, everyone not able to take that scene seriously.

"He is trying" Canada whispered as he struggled not to laugh.

**" Okay, we didn't mow the lawn, we only mowed a strip in it. I couldn't mow anymore. Okay lets go inside, and see if my wife is in there, sur- oh wait! No, we have to get the mail!" he said as he raised his finger in the air**

**"Watch this...w..wha.. WE HAVE NO MAIL, ALSO WE LIVE ON THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE!" He cried as he put his hands up**

" Whoa" Cried America " Is that possible?" He asked with so much seriousness that everyone in the room cracked up.

"N-no, you can't live on the edge of the universe like that, the makers of the game were probably to lazy to make a back ground for the video game" said England as he wiped away the tears that were gathering under his eyes from laughing too hard.

**"WIFE! I mean .. um Honey - Poo dearest.. Jacks home!" he said as he entered the house before pausing.  
**

**"Yeah is she even here? Um.. get rid of this dumb trophies" he read before shouting**

**" I'm sorry! These were from my college days! Oh that was two years ago...those were from my college days!"**

**" I was a actual cow bench pressing champion... I know that's not a normal thing out where you guys live.. but when you go to the college of BOSS! You just bench press cows."**

" Hmm maybe I should try bench pressing cows... you know as a exercise" thought America grinning to himself as he took out a piece of paper and wrote that thought down, knowing that if he didn't he would forget it later.

**"Okay, we are not going to say anything bad about my wife, even if she is a b- OH! HO! Look at this!" he said, before getting distracted and looked at the computer**

" So at this point, I have to say that even though this is a game, that woman is rude" frowned America as he sipped on his coffee that he brought in this morning. He hasn't been sleeping well and thought it would help. Nobody said anything but they were all thinking the same thing _This woman was insane_

**" Pay the bills? TYPE TYPE, TYPE TYPE" said Jack mono tonelessly as he moved his arms up and down.**

**" All bills paid, I'm a good husband!"**

**" Hi Honey- Poo dearest!"**

**"Stop blocking the TV!" screamed the wife, sitting on the couch.**

**" Well I'm SORRY! GOD!**

**"One year ago?" questioned Jack as he started at the TV  
**

**A bunch of people were gathered around a table**

**"This story is stupid, no one wants to hear it...**

"Once again" sighed America " Why is he married to her? She treats him like dirt!"

England placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently

" Its okay, its only a game , though its kind of ticking me off as well." America nodded before training his gaze back on the TV. Everyone else grinned, glad that even though Alfred wasn't that smart with other things, he knew when people didn't deserve to be treated badly.. even though it was a game.

**"Why am I married to this woman?!" cried Jack, throwing his hands up before saying**

**" Well to be fair...I mean just look at her, she may be a bitch but just look at those legs**

**DAMNN!"**

Everyone busted up laughing, they just couldn't help.

"Oh.. oh my god, I didn't expect him to say that" wheezed out America, as he tried to keep himself from falling off his chair. They also couldn't help it from the face that he made. Canada also had to stuff his face in the Kumojiro's fur, to keep himself from laughing too loudly.

**"Ask her about the bill? Oh god here we go..." he sighed as he face-palmed**

England sighed before shaking his head. There is that stereotypical thing that all women get mad when being asked about bills and such.

**" Did you get a new misuses called Steve? I told you I did not want you to go near that guy, hes very hands e and I think he has a thing for you." A picture of a nasty obscure looking hands entered the screen.**

**" Scrub scrub, scrub scrub... this is how I clean dishes apparently"**

**Take out the trash**

**" Could I put my wife inside the bag, cause then I really would be taking out the trash haha" laughed Jack awkwardly.**

**"Umm...honey-Poo, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower...is that okay?**

**"Kay love you..."**

"Damn, she has him whipped" grinned France as a look of awkwardness came over Jack's face ( Haha that sounded wrong x)

"Only because shes being a right bitch about it" scowled England as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you got to admit, its a little funny..." Said Canada confidently for the first time since the video started.

**Three months ago?" said Jack looking at the wall before looking straight ahead. This time he busted out laughing**

**"What?!"**

**"Oh my god, it's like watching two cardboard boxes have sex!"**

America just paused the video, before letting everyone just sit there staring into space not comprehending what they had just witnessed. Finally Canada's face became a deep red color and he buried it deep into his bear's fur. He wasn't by any means coming out soon. France just shook his head and laughed; This Jacksepticeye fellow.. now they could get along just fine

"Wow, what a twist that this video has gone."

" I-i am not even sure I want to be watching this anymore" deadpanned England not looking at the screen any longer. America, shoulders shaking had tried to muffle his laughter. England had glanced over at Matthew and was watching him, red faced attempt to muffle his giggles just as America was doing.

**"I knew she cheated on me!"**

**Grab your gun...**

A blank silence came over the countries, no one laughing now as Jack grabbed the gun and took it into the living room with him.

**"What?!"**

**Shoot her!**

**"S-shoot her!" he shot the gun spraying her blood all over the wall behind her.**

**Oh my god you did it!" Jacks said before hunching over laughing.**

There was where the video ended, before America pushed the laptop away.

"Well that was interesting..this guy is pretty funny, even though the wife got shot."

France just shook his head and said " Well we might as well go to the next video because that was pretty funny. Canada and England nodded " I wouldn't mind watching another one. America perked up before running through the list of the videos and picking one.

**There you go :) a redid Chapter 2! I am probably am going to do chapter 1 again to Lol but anyways I don't have a beta and if someone wants to do it for me then COOL :3 I am going to be doing the scary videos too like five nights at Freddy's or any other games you guys want to do!**

**I am sorry if this still isn't good enough. I tried my best to re do the chapter!**

**I will be updating regularly, every Friday, if you guys want me to!**


End file.
